Naruto, Jen, and Roll's Pokemon Partners/Gallery
6205_pokemon_hd_wallpapers_pokemon_art.jpg|Sweet Sparkles, underneath the cherry blossom trees Amphy.png|Happy Amphy!!! Aphrodite.png|The Pokemon of Beauty, Aphrodite Blade vs Bisharp.jpg|Clash of the warriors, Blade vs Bisharp Blaze.png|Flaring Blaze Celebi and Victini.png|Two Legendary Pokemon, Victini and Celebi, hitting it off? Cyndie.png|Strike a pose Cyndie! Dizzy.jpg|The bulky water warrior, Dizzy, about to wash you away Dovely.png|Dovely sporting her new mask Dusknoir.png|The creepy Pokemon of the shadows, Deathgrip Eevee and Logan.jpg|Mew and Logan acting all cuddly with one another Electro.jpg|"You don't like my haggis? You'll pay!" -Electro Flapjack.png|"Ba derp a derp!" -Flapjack Frosch.png|Icy cold goodness! Frosch the Vanilluxe! Gator.png|Master of tides, Gator! Gator vs Typhoon.png|Typhoon vs Gator, the Johto warriors clash! Guinvere.png|Guinevere fleeing from potential danger. Jason.png|The bat master, Jason! Jen and Flapjack.png|Let's go Flapjack! Onward to Olivine City! Jet.png|Faster than a speeding bullet, Jet the Pidgeot! Latias and Latios.png|The Eon lovers, sharing the same love as their trainers. Latias and Mew.jpg|Two psychic types, Larias and Mew, sharing a snooze. Latios.jpg|Luster Purging Latios Latios.png|Ready for battle, Latios! Lenny.png|"Slide and strike!" -Lenny the Leavanny Lire.jpg|"Flame Shooting Star!" -Lire Lire 2.png|Lighting your way to doom, Lire the Lampent. Logan and Shaymin.jpg|Perhaps the sweetest nap ever. Logan and Shaymin! ^_^ Manaphy and Celebi.jpg|The Legendary lights, Celebi and Manaphy Mew.png|The sparkling star, Mew Minnie.png|"Up! Up!" -Minnie Naruto and Gator.jpg|Naruto and his first Pokemon, Gator, loving him to death Neo.png|The nonchalant disaster master, Neo. Phantom.png|"Ready to literally burst a gut laughing?" -Phantom the Gengar Phantom and Little Miss.jpg|Settling the differences in their relationship, Phantom and Little Miss Phantom and Stephen.jpg|Watch your back Stephen, Phantom's going to get you! Phantomb and Jirachi.png|"There you go Jirachi, now you're my mummy!" -Phantomb the Cofagrigus Phantomb and Rosebud.png|"Prank me no more using my own element Phantomb!" -Rosebud the Roserade Princess and Escavlier.png|"Like, I like your long pointy javelins!" -Princess the Lilligant Ripper and Ziggy.png|Ripper and Ziggy, friends since they were babies Rochelle.png|The rock hard Gigalith, Rochelle! Roll's Flygon.jpg|The true mind of Sandtrap Shadow.png|"Did someone say jewels! Cha ching! $$$" -Shadow the Sableye Skipper.jpg|Master of land, as well as sea, Skipper! Skipper and Brutus.jpg|Skipper and Brutus, teaming up to make a deadly tag team Skipper and Latias.png|Skipper, guarding Naruto's guardian Snake Eyes.png|The insect of the shadows, Snake Eyes Sparkles and Celebi.png|Sparkles and Celebi, resting in tranquility Staraptor.png|"Now I'm the one having the last laugh, b****!" -Striker the Staraptor Stephen.png|Intelligent, responsible, mature, and the master of magic, Stephen the Alakazam Stephen vs Lionel.png|Jen's torn heart, Stephen vs Lionel Mikey.png|The natural turtle of destruction, Mikey! Tron.png|The steely supercomputer, Tron the Metagross Tuskor Angry.jpg|Don't mess with Tuskor's stuff! Victini 2.png|"Victory ftw!" -Victini Unova Starters.png|Emerald, Fefnir, and Sam activating their secret talents Wrecker.png|Grudge match! Wrecker vs Bulkhead Wrecker and Frost.png|Training in Frost's domain, Wrecker strikes down Zolt.png|The arachnid of electricity, Zolt! Reshiram.png|"Turboblaze, accelerate!" -Reshiram Aurora.jpg|Guardian of the clearest of lakes, Aurora Aurora 2.jpg|"Dashing, no sinking." -Aurora ElecQueen.png|Furious, headstrong, but a true queen of electricity, ElecQueen! Sandy.png|"Not an Outrage, but an Intimidation!" -Sandy the Krookodile Tarzan.png|Tarzan wipes away the competition! Austin.png|"Ready to charge!" -Austin Ducky.png|Ducky the Ducklett, cute as a button! Twarp.png|Grinding gears in 3D! Princess.png|Attract time from Princess! Princess 2.png|"Like, this plan I just TOTALLY came up with is like, really juicy!" -Princess the Lilligant Skrull.png|Don't get on Skrull's backside unless you want to taste his wrath! Freedom.png|Watch out for the razor sharp talons of Freedom the Braviary! 3D Freedom.jpg|Freedom, soaring the vast open skies in majestic 3D! Spikeshell.jpg|Sneaky and speedy, thy name is Spikeshell! Punchy.png|The bouncer with the short temper, Punchy the Primeape! Poisondart.png|The coolest bug around, Poisondart the Venomoth! Alpha and Beta.jpg|Alpha and Beta, two friends with quite the spark! Boomy.png|As tough on the outside as he is on the inside, Boomy the Exploud! Boomy 2.png|"YOU THINK THIS IS LOUD! WAIT UNTIL YOU HEAR MY HYPER VOICE!" -Boomy the Exploud Cherry Dance.jpg|Dance Cherry, dance!!! Jet and Striker.jpg|Aerial Combat! Striker vs Jet! Category:Galleries